Shattered Glass
by TheVampireCousins
Summary: Laurent is back with a vengence; Bella ends up dead...but not quite. Edward, going through the months of agony, begins to see dreams of Bella returning. BxE Contains ghostlike Bella, also, for Jake fans, he imprints later on. R&R! Better than summary.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our ideas. Although we would just love to own Eddie and Jake. ;) **

**Authors Note: We are two cousins who particularly love Twilight, although one loves Edward and the other loves Jacob. So, this is our idea…we hope you like it! Review! ****The first chapter is written by Rachel, the Edward lover. (And of course, suggestions from the Jacob lover too) **

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Bella's POV**

He wasn't there. He wasn't by my side; and however cliché it was for me to over-react, I was...but I couldn't help it. He was the one with the super-speed. Why wasn't he here? He was always here when I needed him, faster than lightning. My mind flickered back from my nervous banter to one endless possibility to the next; the note said to meet him at our meadow, ten o' clock am. I was there; it was ten exact.

I gazed back down at his note…his penmanship was different from all of the little remarks we passed in biology…it was bulkier, diverse, but at the same time still delicate. It didn't seem like Edward's…but it had to be.

Yeah…yeah, it had to be Edward's. Who else's could it be?

"Bella…" I heard someone greet from behind me. I swung my head around so fast I could've broken my neck. I blinked my eyes furiously, somewhat dazed. My irises meandered toward where I heard the velvet voice…it wasn't soothing like Edwards; nor was it friendly. I couldn't see the voice, the night blinded me, but it was a vampire. And of course finding a vampire is like finding a needle in a haystack; harder actually. I figured I might as well just keep my head in one place.

"Who's there?" I called, almost inaudibly. Everything on my body trembled, as I'm sure my vampire guest could hear.

"Aw, and here I was thinking that you might've remembered me..." The stranger began in his fluid voice. Like a lullaby; one sick and twisted lullaby.

I couldn't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, of course I remembered this voice; how could I forget a name that haunted me every night in my dreams? Laurent. His beautifully sculpted body, however handsome and charming he may have seemed-- to me, it was like looking into a mirror of my worst nightmare.

His eyes were hungry; excited. Exhilarated at the very thump of my pulse, however erratic it may be.

"Why are you so important to Edward? That's one thing I cannot understand… you're only human…" He stopped and touched my neck. "But your blood is sweet, I will give him that much…" He was now holding my back in place, lifting a finger to touch my ear; he slid his finger down to my neck again. Goosebumps covered every inch of my spine. I would have moved, but as I learned from the encounter with James, it would have been no use. It was better this way, anyway. A very quick death; the kind of death I was wishing for; however painful, I was ready.

"But what can be so significant about you? Answer me, Bella. Why does he treasure you so?" His voice was growing even denser; I quivered as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"He loves me" I answered simply, allowing those words to sink in. I concentrated on every syllable until Laurent let a deep growl, related to laughter, interrupt.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, anymore, does it?" He laughed a throaty growl. "Victoria will be so mad, her wanting to finish you off herself and all; but I'm afraid I just couldn't wait" He caught my throat in his two pale hands. His skin was rough, but his hold around my neck was loose. I knew it wouldn't be in a second.

"Your little Edward doesn't care about you, Bella. He's not here! He's too late! I'm going to make him suffer for what he did to James…say goodbye sweet Bella"

I didn't blame Edward; he had to leave me sooner or later, right? He couldn't protect me forever. His little damsel, somehow deep inside, knew that this was the way it was going to end. I wasn't a child; and I would die painfully, but face it with a brave face. The comfort in me was strange; I was expecting loads of fear and a bowl full of begging until he finished me off. Yet, part of me wanted this, some strange part truly did. I would see my beautiful angel someday soon.

All of a sudden, the world blackened around me, my knees gave out, and I knew I was done for. I obeyed Laurent's suggestion with utter enthusiasm.

Edward…I will always love you…always…

It's funny how people say your life flashes before your eyes… in my case it was true… the only thing I saw as I slipped from the world was Edward's liquid gold eyes and velvety voice telling me I love you too… 


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Yes, we're back with chapter two! Hopefully you liked the last chapter; even though it was quite sad…please review once again! Don't worry, we love the BxE pairing, and it gets more intriguing later on…**

**The next chapter was written by Jenny, the Jacob-lover with suggestions from Rachel, the Edward-lover. **

* * *

**Avenged:**

**Edwards POV**

My hands were trembling with anger, frustration, fury. The thoughts in my head ran amok, like electrons in an atom. I felt as if I were to explode at any given moment, but right now, I knew what had to be done…

I ran faster than I have ever run in my life. It's impossible to believe that about ten minutes ago, I was trying to get Alice to tell me her most recent vision of Bella. She knows I'm overprotective of Bella, and she didn't want me to do anything stupid. Alice cares for Bella like a sister, I know, but she is also concerned for me, too; of this I am sure…

Okay… Alice told me that Bella was in the meadow, expecting me to be there. Ugh, I tell Bella so many times not to trust sources that didn't directly come from me. She is so inclined to getting in trouble it's almost irritating! I love her for it, though… that's what makes her so appealing at times; "my little damsel in distress." Anyway, Alice said Bella was looking at a note (not in my handwriting, either! When will she ever learn?), and then a man came up behind her. That's when Alice's vision ended. I don't know whether it was the men that were trying to attack Bella in Port Angeles or a vampire, or even one of those disgusting dog creatures that Bella calls her "friends." If it is a werewolf, I swear to God when I see Jacob, I'll kill him…

_I mustn't think like that. I must conserve all of my energy on focusing where Bella is. _This phrase is what kept me going. It was my mantra, my guiding light. I also prayed and hoped that nothing would happen to Bella, but unfortunately, I couldn't fool myself into believing that. In fact, I had to prepare myself to believe the worst possible thing so when I did find Bella, dealing with the situation would seem like a piece of cake… I really don't want to face the worst possible thing. I would want to die if that were to happen… to lose my beloved Bella…

As I neared the meadow, I could already hear a man's thoughts. He was anxious, impatient, and ready to leave. _The little brat, she looks weaker than she is. I almost admire her for putting up quite a struggle… All she could tell me was her love of Edward. No secrets, nothing. Stupid girl, life isn't about loving. You have to make it on your own… well, well looks like she learned that the hard way. Wait, did I hear something?_

I heard every single thought of that bastard, Laurent. I came closer, slowly, silently. I could feel the ferocious animal inside of me come alive. I was stalking my prey. I was going to make him suffer like he made Bella suffer.

That's when I saw her, lying in a heap on the ground. She looked so pale, and almost as if she were asleep, but I knew she wasn't asleep or unconscious; I had seen her so many other 

times to realize this much. I slowly bent down, and kissed her cheek. I pushed her hair gently away from her face. _Bella, you will be in my heart forever. I will always love you. _

I finally saw Laurent. I walked slowly. I was not about to make the first move, but my train of thought was moving at such a rapid pace, my mind could hardly tell my body what the other was doing. That's when my instinct came in. To protect the one I love… for Bella…

All of the sudden, they were all there, fighting alongside of me; my family. Alice must have told the rest. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, even Rosalie. I took note subconsciously that Esme was not there, along with Alice. It would be too unbearable for them both; Esme with her compassion and Alice already knew what was going to happen anyway…

Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie ran over to Bella. He knew Emmett and I could hold Laurent off.

"Take Bella back to the house, Jasper. Rosalie, you go with him. I'll follow once I see that Laurent has been finished once and for all," Carlisle told my siblings. Jasper nodded, picked Bella up, and ran. Rosalie was with him every step of the way, and I could see the pained look on her face. I knew I would be more than depressed once it was all over, but Jasper must be doing something to make me just feel the anger inside of me. I needed all of the rage I could get.

It was almost over. Laurent was so weak compared to the three of us. Finally, I went in for the kill. I tore him to pieces, ever last part of him. I had no regrets. It was as if I never knew any morals. All I could think of was Bella. The animal instinct I have tried to suppress for so long just came out that day in the meadow. Laurent was dead.

Now that I think about it, amidst all of these thoughts, I knew I could handle Laurent, and he was no match for my family. I knew he was done for the moment I stepped into that meadow and saw Bella's lovely but very much crushed body. She may have been defeated physically, but we both triumphed mentally. Bella's death was not in vain; she has been avenged.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey, I know that people have been updating like crazy, but that doesn't give us much of a chance for reviews and everything. So, if you're reading this, liking it, and not reviewing; please review! We like motivation. Thanks!**

**Also, take note that this chapter changes POV's, you'll get the memo in the middle. Enjoy…and remember that it gets better, trust me, Edward and Bella will be back together soon enough.**

* * *

**Agony:**

**Carlisle's POV**

As much as I hated to admit to myself, part of me expected this; and some very regretful part of me actually _wanted_ this. But not now, never now, she was only a teenager! Yet, the only thing that kept me calm through this emotional blow was remembering that she was in a better place. Her soul would live on, and she would not suffer the torment and misery of the vampire life. Esme, being Esme, cried tearless sobs, muttering things that barely made sense. Losing Bella was a repeat of what happened to her before she became one of us. Poor, poor Esme. Other than that one thought, everyone—including me, was in terrible pain.

**Rosalie's POV**

Even if my family thought I would not be grieving, I was. Bella shouldn't have died…or, in that sense, she should have died becoming one of us. And as much, at the time, I regretted hearing Bella longing to end her own life, I understood now. She _wanted _to become one of us. And now, bless her soul, she was never going to. Poor Emmett, my love, was going through pain that sadly enough I would never go through for her. He missed his pal that he loved to taunt—in a brotherly way of course, and I sympathized with him. I wanted to miss her, truly I did, but this part inside me, this egotistical part, wanted her gone forever. I think I _will_ miss her, one day, but for now I was just worried for my family.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe _this _was the way she was going to die. By one of us; well one of our kind. I didn't want to believe it. Edward was now going to be even worse than before; curled up in his room, weeping uncontrollably without shedding tears. I shivered just at the thought of my brother going through such pain. Not that I wouldn't miss her after all of this, because I would, I really would. But, just not the way Edward would. She was a friend, a selfless friend who forgave me in the times I needed it most, and I would forever be thankful for the support of my sister; our Bella.

**Charlie's POV**

My daughter, the daughter who was so much like me in many ways…gone forever. I didn't even know how she died; all I knew now was that she was gone. The police chief in me wanted to know how, or who could be responsible for this tragedy, but the father part just wanted to curl up and cry for the loss. I would have to fly to Arizona soon, but for now I could not even lift a finger. I felt totally helpless, and I reached the point eventually of hitting everything in the room. I had to also, pass the word to poor Jacob…but for now I just wanted to let everything out. It was not a good idea to tell them in such a fashion. Let them live one last day, thinking everything was alright.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't face him. I couldn't face my brother after this…I couldn't face anyone. One of our own kind killed my best friend; the friend who was more like my own sister. I lay in my room, head resting upon my leather jacket beneath me. _How could this have possibly happened? It's my entire fault…all my fault… if my damn visions were clearer; more specific…faster… _

I felt like crying; even though I could not, and I wasn't the emotional one in the family- it was particularly rare for me. How could I stay strong knowing that my best friend was _gone_ and that my brother was in the next room contemplating ending his own life?

I sat up rubbing my splotched face, no longer showing my exquisite beauty. I rubbed my fingers through my cropped black hair. I kept my face buried under my tiny, shaking hands and let a deep growl of pain escape.

In less than a millisecond I stiffened my back and my eyes turned into a trance- like state. I was just so tired of these visions…

I locked away my thoughts of everything else, as usual, inte nt on what I was viewing, it was nothing like I have seen before; it was a cloudy visualization, I saw Bella take a step out of her body- looking down at it with misery.

She was translucent, but still real. It was her soul. There was still hope left.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't add Edward in this; I just wanted to show the family. Edward's (cough and Jake's cough) POV will come soon enough. Please review!**


End file.
